


Nightmares

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Angst and Fluff and Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Credence has a nightmare, Fluffish, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of past abuse, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, We're pretending that Newt and Credence get together after the first movie ends, my poor gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Credence struggles with his past trauma. Luckily, Newt is there to comfort him.





	Nightmares

        Newt Scamander was asleep, his arms around Credence Barebone. How did this occur? Well, after all the chaotic events that had occurred, Credence had been found again, despite having thought to be dead. MACUSA hadn't known what to do with him. When Tina brought this up to Newt, Newt immediately stepped in to lend a hand, stating that he would help Credence to master his magic.  
        Newt didn't know how to handle humans, much less such a fragile human like Credence. He shied away from any moving being, his voice was quiet and shaky, his body hunched and tense. His dark eyes were filled with a depth of hurt and a history of fear. Simple things could trigger terror, such as a belt. Whenever he made a mistake, or asked too many questions, he'd apologize profusely and sob. On several occasions he'd undone his belt and handed it to Newt on instinct, believing he deserved to be punished.  
        It was taking awhile for Credence to open up. But on one night, he'd crept to Newt's bedside and sat there until Newt woke in the middle of the night. Credence had frozen and apologized immediately, only to relax and calm down as Newt asked if Credence wished to sleep next to him. He'd nodded shyly.   
        Thus became the tradition of the two sleeping next to each other. Though Newt would hold Credence with care and gentleness, nightmares were still frequent. It began with the shaking. Then the sobbing, then the crying out, and if Newt didn't wake him up, the screams would begin.  Newt had asked once, what these nightmares were about. Credence had only responded with a choked sob and a shake of his head, and Newt hadn't bothered to ask again.  
        Credence shifted in his sleep, letting out a murmur as his eyebrows furrowed. His lips twitched downwards in a frown, and it wasn't long after when he started shaking, letting out a small whimper. Newt stirred quietly beside him, but didn't wake up.  
        Credence's eyes shot open, and he jolted up, Newt's arms falling from him in the process. Credence trembled and brought the blankets over Newt, tears streaming from his eyes as he stood up. Newt wouldn't have to wake him up and deal with him. He'd already had to many other times, and Credence knew that he needed sleep. He was going to brave this alone. Credence stumbled over to the corner, drawing his knees to his chest and letting out a sob, burying his face into his knees. He was okay, he was okay... Newt was here. Mary Lou was long gone, as was Gellert Grindelwald hiding in the disguise of Percival Graves. At the thought of Mister Graves, Credence hiccupped and let out another sob. He wondered what the real Mister Graves was like. Not the dark wizard who'd taken his form.  
        "Y-You lied to me," Credence growled into his knees without realizing it, a spark of anger also worming it's way into the panic and fear and hurt.  
        He brought his head up, holding his scarred hands out in front of him and watching as they shook and trembled. He felt another sob building up, louder, and muffled it by burying his face in his knees again.  
        Suddenly, he felt a hand in his hair. Gasping loudly and pressing himself against the wall, he jerked his gaze up to meet with the kind, albeit concerned eyes of Newt.  
        "Credence?" he murmured, his eyes flickering over Credence's body.  
        Credence's breath was quick and raspy, sobs still catching in his throat.  
        "I... I'm s-sorry...." he breathed. "I didn't mean to w-wake you up, I'm sorry..."  
        "May I sit down?" Newt asked. After a hesitant nod from Credence, Newt grunted as he sat beside Credence. "You could have woken me."  
        Credence shook his head furiously. "Y-You needed sleep," he murmured. "I'm... I'm a b-burden..."  
        Newt's lips turned downwards in a frown that Credence couldn't see in the dark, and he slowly tangled his fingers in Credence's hair, slowly playing with it as Credence's breathing became more even. "Never say that again," he said, the words coming out a little sharper than intended.  
        Credence shook, apologies flowing from his mouth quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry-"  
        Newt frowned more, but this time it was at himself. "No, no... ah, I mean... please don't say that about yourself..."  
        Credence paused, shyly turning his tear-streaked face towards Newt.  
        "I've told you that you mean a great deal to me, and that you're not a burden. So please..." Newt trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "I... just... just know that I'm here for you," he concluded quietly. "Do you want to talk about the dream?"  
        His tone was gentle and cautious. He didn't want to scare Credence, but he felt as though he needed to ask. It had been weeks since the last time he had, perhaps Credence's mind had changed.  
        Credence shuddered, sniffing as he wrapped his arms around himself, and he remained quiet.  
        "W-We don't have to, er... I just thought that maybe it would perhaps help," Newt hastily added,  his hand going to leave Credence's hair, only to stop as Credence's hand was placed on top of his own, stopping the action.  
        "D-Don't stop," Credence whispered.  
        Newt nodded silently. His fingers kept playing absentmindedly with the younger man's hair, patiently waiting for Credence to respond. It took awhile before the sobs died down, the shaking lessening.  
        "It's almost always the same," Credence suddenly stated, and Newt's eyes shot open, his eyes having shut as he let himself relax. "It starts... with..." he swallowed and took a deep breath. "My M-Ma holding a belt. There's a s-smile on her face and I can't do anything..."  
        Newt let Credence lean into him, sensing that being so vulnerable made him nervous.  
        "Then... Mister Gra- w-well, Grindelwald I s-suppose... comes up behind her... and he's smiling..." Credence's breath caught in his throat, and when he spoke again he sounded yet again on the verge of tears. "He walks past her and takes the b-belt, and ties my wrists with it... pinning me down... and.. h-he..."  
        Newt holds Credence close as he sobs openly; he feels the wetness of the tears soaking through his nightclothes.  
        "It's okay," Newt murmurs. "It's okay now. I won't hurt you like them. And, if I can help it, I won't let anyone else hurt you."  
        Credence sobs harder. "I d-don't d-deserve it, Mr. S-Scamander... why d-do you help me? I don't... understand..."  
        "Newt," the magizooligist corrects on instinct. "Call me Newt. And you do deserve it. You were just taught to believe that you weren't," Newt explains. "I help you because I want to. You mean a lot to me."  
        "B-But... why?"  
        Newt shrugs, a smile playing at his lips. "Why not?" He doesn't give Credence the chance to respond, knowing that the younger man would probably tear himself apart with insults and self-hatred. "You're a lovely person, Credence, even if you don't think so."  
        Credence doesn't respond after that. His sobs die down once again, and he clings to Newt. Confusion laces his thoughts, confusion and a lack of understanding of the fact that someone would care about him. Yet he feels his hurt, broken heart swell with a happiness that he's never felt before. It's a foreign feeling, but it feels nice.  
        He feels like he could be content just sitting here forever beside Newt Scamander, whose words and actions were, though sometimes a bit rough due to him being around magical creatures for most of his time, genuine and enchanting. And then a rare thing happened. His lips curled upward as he leaned into Newt into a smile.  
        Though he thought Newt couldn't see it, he did. And it brought that same feeling of warmth and happiness to his own heart as it did to Credence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out my Tumblr @xanderdaqueer and ask me about my art Instagram!


End file.
